


Alternate Anti-Jope Moment

by seamechope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechope/pseuds/seamechope
Summary: Okay the title is hilarious but basically an alternate event in 7x14 when Hope left dancing with Jordan to go into the hallway but this time she actually develops a friendship with Murphy and Jordan doesn't chase her.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 9





	Alternate Anti-Jope Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who even set the prompt but I had to make this friendship between Murphy and Hope HAPPEN.

She laughed. She was laughing with him. She was smiling at him. She could sense his feelings, like she could read his mind. She wasn’t ready. This type of love was brand new to her, it felt bad. She felt guilty for him liking her. His smile gave it all away, the tone of his voice when he said her name. That’s why she ran out of the room. It felt like she left her problems there. 

Hope sat on the ground, her back against the wall, slouching into her knees. She could hear the footsteps start to echo down the hallway, but it wasn’t Gabriel’s or Echo’s or Aunty O’s. They were heavier, carrying more weight. Before looking up it gave her a sense of comfort. It felt like Dev’s.

“Hey. We haven’t properly met. I am-”

“John Murphy. I’ve heard stories.”

“I tend to play well in stories.”

“Hmm- not these.”

He sat down next to her.

“Those stories- yes. Not to act as a savior here, but I’m plenty more than just the antagonist of Octavia’s world.”

“That depends. I’ve heard many about the rebel’s acts. Trying to hang Bellamy, disappearing for months only to return with an AI’s destruction, or maybe just pushing his family away on the ring.”

“I’ve got a spectrum,” he joked, “I’ve become best friends with all those people I’ve tried to kill. My character development clearly has not been explained to you.”

“I’m doubting you, Murphy.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“Tell me about Emori. She saw the best in you, didn’t she?”

“I’m surprised Octavia even knew about her- Diyoza definitely didn’t. True love if I do say myself- I’d describe it but seems too sappy for the child of two murders.”

“You don’t know what I can take.”

“A little aggressive, I assumed. Hope, you gotta work on manners- I’m fully assuming Octavia and Diyoza didn’t specialize in those.”

“Mentioning my deceased mother’s name twice in 30 seconds? Murphy I believe you’re asking for it.”

“So we’ve both gotten around our misfortune through our impeccable senses of humor. Noted.”

“More alike than we thought.”

“Noted as well.”

Their heads turned as Echo appeared in front of Hope.

“Murphy, I believe you’ve had your share of tormenting her.”

“We were just getting started, Echo. Let the games occur before the party pooper arrives.”

“Murphy, I can handle this. Time.”

“I mean I’d rather take orders from Emori, but I guess this will have to do.”

Murphy stood up, glancing back at Hope before going back down the hallway.

“What’s going on, Hope- I’m almost certain Murphy wasn’t helping.”

“Why does he go by his last name, rather than his first name?”

Hope watched Echo’s eyes flash. Her curiosity got the best of her.

“Not all people go by their first name. Diyoza didn’t.”

“What about you? I’m assuming you didn’t go by Azgeda.”

“No, not exactly.”

“Echo are you gonna leave me hanging or explain?”

“Is it required?”

“Obviously.”

“My name isn’t exactly Echo. It’s Ash. My name is Ash.”

“That’s not as interesting but I’m regularly assuming there’s a following story.”

“Close your mouth and I’ll admit.”

Hope stared into Echo’s eyes, waiting for the girl to tell her tale.

“I was just a girl. I was training with my friend. Her name was Echo. We were shooting a target when Queen Nia, the leader of Ice Nation, came with her men. They were going to take Echo to another Kru, another clan, where she would become a soldier. They made her kill a spy. But he ran away before she could, Queen Nia killed him instead.”

Hope scooted closer to her, watching tears form in Echo’s eyes as she continued. 

“She was given the task of killing me. She had to kill me. It was just for show. But she was going to. I didn’t let her. I killed her. I killed my best friend. I loved her. And I was forced to end her life. I had to take her name and show no remorse. I had to act like nothing happened. That was it.”

Tears were streaming down her face. Hope thought about cracking another joke, realizing she and Echo dealt with their grievances in different ways.

“It’s okay Echo. I’m right here.”

Hope took the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling her tears flow down the back of her jacket. Hope moved her hands to the girl’s shoulders, moving up towards her face.

“Pain happens. Life happens. Bad things, good things, fucking terrible things. But it always shifts better. Thinking of the future always welcomes the blissful unknown.”

“So you’re a philosopher now. Unexpected.” Gabriel said.

Murphy peeked back from across the wall where he was listening to the conversation.

“Oh so you’re all the spies now?” Echo choked, a smile creeping onto her face.

Gabriel and Murphy walked towards the two. 

“This friendship’s going to be perfect,” Murphy said, “we’ve got the drunken spy, the grandpa, the philosopher, and the cockroach.”

“I’m temporarily the philosopher. I’m expecting a cooler profession soon.”

“To be fair, Niylah gave me the drink.”

“She’s irresponsible,” Murphy replied.

Hope and Echo stood up, now at talking level with the other two.

‘Let’s go back. Forgetting my emotions wouldn’t be too bad right now,” Echo said to the group, motioning back to the room where they could hear Madi’s terrible attempt to play the piano. 

Hope was in the back of the quartet, watching the figure in front of her turn the corner. She didn’t need to see their face, watch them laugh again, or watch them smile again. She knew why she felt guilty for Jordan. It was Echo.


End file.
